lX- Be My Prince -Xl(A Chung Love Story) CH3
by SenaAiri
Summary: A girl wandered in Hamel's Outskirts. Later on, she finds the one and only Prince Chung. The girl likes the Prince but will she ever be with him? Find out by reading the story !


Chapter 3 is out~. I'll publish CH.4 next and maybe the information for the story. Well then, let's start~!

You woke up as usual, got dressed as usual, and...  
"THE MEETING'S CANCELLED AGAIN!?"  
"Yeah. Man, Something's up, and it's big. Valak NEVER cancels unless it's big," Aisha commented.  
"Well, in that case, I better go find Chung and El-"  
"Oh yeah, which reminds me, they're up over at the second story balcony at the tower."  
"What the fu%k? What are they doing there!?"  
"Eh, who knows. They like going up there 'cause of the view of the city. I normally spend my time practicing my sitar."  
"'Kay, seeya later then," you said passively as you made your way to the broad stairwell that led to a small area above the wing that had a large den-like room, another bathroom, a little nursery (the garden kind, not the baby kind), a mini library, and a staircase that goes up into the tower and its many floors.  
When you finally reached the second floor, you went to a thick door with a little glass window in its center. You could see through the window that Elsword and Chung were talking. Once again, Elsword had this look on his face that you couldn't read. But Chung apparently could and snapped back at Elsword for it.  
_Wow...Chung and Elsword are practically brothers...Heh, if I didn't know them any better, I'd say they were._  
You opened the door onto the balcony and happily said, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
Instead of being happy to see you there, they practically jumped when you walked onto the balcony. Chung looked scared and Elsword...you would've paid 99 million ED to see him make that face again.  
But their sudden terrified expressions still bothered you, at least, until you remembered their...interesting conversation from yesterday. "Oh, sorry, were you guys talking?"  
"Actually, we're glad you're here," Elsword said, VERY suspiciously.  
"We are?" Chung asked.  
"Yeah, Chung, weren't you just saying something about her?" Elsword said, with an amazingly broad grin.  
"WHAT!? You..." Chung was giving Elsword his you-better-stop-it-or-you're-dead look.  
"Okay, Chung, whatever." Elsword said almost-happily.  
"Am I missing something here?" you asked, more confused than ever.  
Chung glanced at Elsword, who was grinning like mad. "Yeah, you're missing out on the fact that Chung lo-"  
Chung suddenly clasped his hands over Elsword's mouth and said, "Eh, it's nothing. Don't get all worked up over it."  
"Okay then...you guys are acting weird this morning..." you said slowly, "So, what are we gonna do? breakfast isn't served for another hour, and we've got loads of time on our ha-"  
"ALYSSA, ELSWORD, SEIKER!" someone interrupted from behind.  
The three of you looked to see Eve standing behind you. "You're being called out for a mission. Report to Valak in the meeting room immediatel. And Alyssa?"  
"Yes m'am?"  
"This is your first mission. _Don't_ screw this up."  
"Yes m'am." you bowed and followed Chung and Elsword to the meeting room, extremely nervous. Chung noticed the startled look on your face. He sighed and took your hand, squeezing it warmly. "Don't be nervous. You're a great fighter, and you're great at climbing and jumping and all those stunts."  
You smiled. "Thanks."  
Elsword, who standing on the other side of Chung, suddenly _pushed_ Chung to the side, and he went toppling on you. However, you kept your ground and the two of you were able to remain standing. "What's your PROBLEM?!" you yelled at Elsword.  
"Shy friends," he grumbled, staring at Chung.  
When you reached the meeting room, you were upset to find out that Chung was getting a seperate mission from you and Elsword. He was to go to some town and gather information about something; you weren't really listening to Valak when he briefed Chung's on his mission.  
And then you and Elsword recieved your mission: a boy a little older than Elsword named Ryuu (New character added to the story) was spotted wandering through Altera. He is an enemy to the team , and the two of you are to go and, well, "remove" him from this world.  
And so you were off. (Elsword opened some sort of pathway to the city; you had never learned how to do this yourself cause nobody taught you how.)

"Where do you think he could be?" you asked Elsword as the two of you walked around the city.  
"I don't know..." Elsword said as he looked around, his sword ready.  
You looked up and realized that you used to fight here; you always loved to jump on the rooftops. And then it hit you; that you always loved to do things while you were out here like scale walls and fight and burn stuff, but you never smiled or laughed. Not once. You would smirk with victory and grin when you were winning, but never any genuine happy smiles or even a small giggle. You also noticed that the small abandoned room you used to live in was not very far from here; just scale up the wall next to where you were right now, jump a few roofs west, go up that one building, swing down into the broken roof, go through the maze of halls, go through the hole in the wall into the crack in the middle of the opposing wall on the adjacent building, and welcome back home.  
And then an idea hit you. "Elsword," you said, turning to him, "When I lived here, I used to always climb on the roofs and jump around. I can go up on the roofs and look from up there while you stay here on the ground. That way, I can see things from a distance and you can notice things close around. We'll find him in _no time_."  
"Good idea," Elsword agreed.  
You smiled and scaled up the nearest building wall. Once on its roof, you looked at the view of the city you had. It was beautiful, and brought back a few memories from when you were fighting and living here.  
You continued to jump over the roofs as Elsword walked below you. After a while, you noticed some movement from atop the skyscraped: a young boy wearing the same clothes like yours. You squinted and focused your vision in that direction, and realized that he wasn't a part of the team. "I think I found him!" you yelled.  
"Really? Where?" Elsword yelled back.  
You pointed in the direction of where the guy was and jumped down to the ground next to Elsword. "The skyscraper."  
"Right." And the two of you started running towards the skyscraper. But suddenly the ground began to shake below you and a huge Demon grew out of the ground. A Shadow Stinger.  
"Where the h3ll did this thing come from?!" you shrieked. The last time you had fought one of these was with Chung, a few weeks ago when the two of you were walking down the Resiam Outskirts (You were in Hamel at the time).  
Elsword stanced himself, ready to fight it, but you stretched an arm in front of him, holding him back. "I can take care of this. You should go and get Ryuu."  
"But..."  
"What, you _scared_ of taking on Ryuu all by yourself?" you said as you smirked.  
"No. You sure you can take him on by yourself?" Elsword said as he notioned towards the Shadow Stinger.  
All you needed to do was stare at Elsword, not believing that he actually had to ask.  
"Oh, right. well, seeya," Elsword said, running off towards the skyscraper.  
You grinned as you pulled out your Silver Shooters and looked at the Shadow Stinger straight in the eye. After a few quick firey explosions and shots, it was down. _Man, too easy..._ you thought to yourself as it evaporated into nothing.  
But then two more showed up. _What?!_  
You were about to perform a powerful fire attack, but then it started _raining_. You groaned as the fire that surrounded you disappeared instantly. You sighed loudly and was forced to stick to the original routine: using your Scythe(Did I mention you also used a scythe?) to hack the thing's hands.  
But even without fire, you were an excellent fighter and after a few long minutes, they were down and out. You immediately ran to where Elsword was headed.  
"Shut up!" you heard Elsword yell.  
You ran faster, wondering who he was yelling at. Once you got there, you gasped when you saw Ryuu limping into a dark pathway he had opened and Elsword staring at him, a cold serious look on his face. You walked up behind him, but he didn't seem to comprehend. "Els?" you said, holding his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"  
"My sister...Where is she? Why did she leave me?" he asked slowly to no one in particular.  
"Elsword!" you yanked on his shoulder, forcing him to face you, "Kid, snap out of it!"  
"Wha- Huh? Oh, sorry Alyssa," he said as he slowly came back to reality.  
_I can't help but shake off the feeling something's wrong with him..._  
"Hey, we oughta get back to the castle." you suggested as you putted on your hoodie.  
So Elsword opened a path back to the entrance hall of the castle. Once in, you flipped open your hood and was disappointed to find your clothes soaking wet. You swore as you ran to your room, dried your hands, and used a light burst of heat to dry yourself off.  
"Smart," someone said behind you.  
You spun around to see Chung leaning in your doorway. "Why are you just standing there like that?"  
"Just long enough to see your little stunt," Chung said casuallly, "Hey, you're really good with using Silver Shooters...Who taught you?"  
"I taught myself, thanks," you smirked.  
"Umm...I know it's kinda last minute but...everything was cancelled for today and, well..."  
"What is it?"  
"Could you show me a move or two? I mean, you're really good and-"  
"Okay, why not?"  
"Wha-"  
"I have nothing betting to do," you said as you grinned amiably at Chung.  
"Really?! COOL!"  
_'Hah, Chung shouting like that reminds me of Aisha.'_ you thought with a smile as you ran into the hallway, grabbing Chung's hand along the way. "C'mon, slowpoke!"  
He laughed and the two of you ran to the gym. Once there, you showed him a few attacks. The last one you showed him was the most powerful. "Use it only in emergencies," you warned him, "It takes out alotta energy."  
"Okay, so show me," he replied.  
"I can't," you said softly, "Like I said, it's only for emergencies. It drains way too much energy. But I CAN show you the form of it."  
"Then shoot."  
You went through a few complicated positions with Axel. From a distance, it would look like you were showing him a bunch of dance moves. But bring them all together, along with a pair of Silver Shooters and some magic, it was an extremely powerful attack that if enough potential was put into it, could destroy the entire castle in a matter of seconds.  
"But I'm warning you," you said for the hundredth time, "EMERGENCIES ONLY!"  
"Alright, alright, I get it already. Besides, it's dinner time." he said, grinning.  
"Sweet!" you punched your fist into the air. The mission you and Elsword went on earlier that morning had caused you to miss lunch. However, once at the kitchen, you realized that Elsword didn't greet you two as he normallly did. He remained in the far corner of the table, staring blankly at his food.  
You and Chung sat on either side of him. "Els, you okay?" Chung asked.  
Elsword just tapped his carrots with a fork. "Elsword, snap out of it!" you snapped your fingers in his face, but he didn't acknowledge the commotion. He continued to torture his carrots with a fork.  
Chung grabbed Elsword's shoulder the same way you had earlier and forced Elsword to stop terrorizing the carrot. "ELSWORD!"  
Elsword blinked his eyes a few times, but then looked at you and Chung angrily. "I'm not hungry," he said as he pushed away his plate. He then stormed out of the kitchen and assumingly to his room.  
"He's been acting weird since our mission with Ryuu." you told Chung after a silent dinner.  
"Eh, maybe he's just a little shaken up," Chung responded, "Besides, didn't you say he had to take him on by himself?"  
"Well, yeah, but Elsword didn't seem hurt at all after the fight - he won. He was just...quiet..."  
"He'll be better by tomorrow," Chung said.  
But he was wrong. Elsword seemed to isolate himself from the rest of the team for the next two days; sitting alone during meals, locking his room door, even staying away from you and Chung, his closest friends. Naturally, this worried the two of you.  
"He hasn't been the same since that Ryuu fight," you commented as you watched him lock himself in his room once again.  
"Nah, we'll get him to talk," Chung replied.  
"How?"  
"After dinner later on, you'll see." There was this creepy we'll-make-him-talk-i've-got-a-plan air around him as he spoke.  
So you and Chung spent the time inbetween playing random card games in the library above your rooms and racing each other down the hallways. But during one race, you accidentally ran right into Eve.  
"GIRL, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she bellowed.  
"Look, sorry." you said coldly.  
Eve glared at you and walked away. That was the weird thing about you being in the team. The only members you really got along with were Chung, Elsword, Aisha, and sometimesValak at places other than meetings or training. Otherwise, everybody else didn't seem to like you much.  
"What's her problem, you said sorry." Chung said as he came over to you.  
"Eh, who knows."

You hid in Elsword's room, Chung was on the other side of the room. You guys skipped dinner so that you could get into Elsword's room while he was eating. You were very uncomfortable behind a closet door, but Elsword was your friend and you felt somewhat responsible for his quiet attitude, since you were with him on that mission.  
Finally, Elsword came into his room. You watched with interest as he plopped down on his bed and curled into a ball. You looked over at Chung and he nodded at you. You nodded back and ran over in front of Elsword's door, blocking it.  
Elsword saw you. "A-Alyssa? What are you do-"  
But Chung walked over to Elsword. "Look, you're new emo attitude's got us bugged. Now spill. What's wrong."  
"Look, it's none of your business." Elsword angrily said.  
"Els," you said gently as you walked over to him, "What's wrong? It feels like it's my fault, since I'm the one that suggested that you fight Ryuu alone."  
"Listen, leave. me. alone." his voice sounded dangerously ticked.  
"Elsword, come on. You know you can trust us," you tried again.  
All of a sudden Elsword pulls out his sword and runs in to attack you. You move to the side, and Elsword missed. He went again, and missed again. But then quickly dashed towards you, hitting your arm. You gasped as the little cut stung horribly. You exected him to get you again, but looked up to see Chung holding Elsword back. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" he yelled as Elsword struggled to break free.  
"Let-..me-...g-"  
"Don't take it all out on her!" Chung said again, his grip tightening. Elsword melted to the ground and sighed, giving up. Chung let go of him and asked once more, "Something's buggin' ya. Now spill."  
Elsword sighed again. "I think I need to leave the team."  
"What!?" you gasped. _Great, he's quitting and it's all my fault_  
As if he had read your thoughts, he added, "Don't worry, Alyssa, it's not your fault. It's just that...I _need_ to know why my sister left me. I went up to the library around midnight last night and looked, but there's nothing that I don't already know. My answer obviously isn't in the castle, and I really want to know."  
"Els, you can't just _leave_." You looked at Chung; you knew he was heartbroken.  
"I can. Tonight." Elsword confirmed.  
"You sure this is what you need to do?" you asked, fighting back a waterfall of tears.  
"I don't know, but I really need to find out. It's like it's calling me." He took a second and looked at you and Chung, and his eyes began to moisten when he saw you two looking all upset. "You guys gonna be okay?"  
"But..._Why leave?_" Chung's voice was shaky.  
"Chung, I really need to do this. Please understand."  
"Whatever." you watched depressedly (is that even a word? o_O) as Chung stormed out of the room. "Do what you need to," he yelled as he slammed the door.  
"Chung!" you and Elsword called. Elsword got up in a notion to comfort his friend, but you held him back. "I'll do this," you said to him.  
Elsword looked at you like what-the-fu%k, but then he nodded his head and said in a somewhat more mischeivous and spontaneous mood, "Yeah. He'll listen to you. There was never a time when he didn't."  
"What?"  
"Just go talk to him. You're right. You should be the one to talk to him."  
"Elsword, what the h3ll-"  
"Trust me."  
"Okay then..."

"Chung?" you said as you walked onto the balcony. You had found him there, and he looked like he was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Elsword is my best friend. My _best friend_. I'm gonna miss 'em if he leaves."  
"So will I, and I just met him," you said with a little smile.  
Chung appreciated that you were trying to cheer him up and nodded. You walked over to the railing next to him. Chung shifted a little, and then he suddenly _put his arm around you_.  
You were a little suprised, but then a cold wind blew by, and Chung was so..._warm?_  
You smiled and leaned your head against his shoulder, understanding what Elsword meant by 'He'll listen to you. There was never a time when he didn't.' The two of you stayed like that for who-knows-long, but it was dark by the time you got tired and went to your room.

"Alyssa,Alyssa, wake up!" someone yelled as they banged their fist against your door. You groaned and rolled over in your bed. Someone banged at your door again, but this time louder. "ALYSSA, PLEASE WAKE UP!"  
You slowly sat up and looked at your clock. 1:00 am. _Why the h3ll is he waking me up so early?_ "Chung, what do you want?" you moaned as you cuddled back into your pillows.  
"It's Els, he's going now!"  
You bolted up and changed into your regular clothes as fast as you possibly could. You charged out your door. "I-If Valak finds out..." you said breathlessly, "A-And are you s-sure he's r-really leaving?"  
"We should go talk to him before he totally disappears," Chung said, grabbing your hand and starting to run down the hall.  
"No," you replied, pulling your hand away, "Trust me, if Valak finds out, he'll kill us all for sure. I have to stay here and cover for you two."  
"B-But-"  
An alarm sounded off in the distance. "Chung, hurry! I'll stay here!"  
Chung, taken aback, nodded shakily and ran towards the nearest exit. Meanwhile, you stealthily ran down to the meeting room to see if Valak was doing anything drastic. You listened at the doorcrack with interest.  
"Someone is a traitor, and he's leaving right now."  
"Rena, are you sure?"  
"Yes, he's heading for the city."  
"Who is he?"  
"I'm very sure it was Elsword; I saw him leaving as I came here, master."  
"Very well then. I will make sure he and all of Elsword's allies are interrogated and vanquished if necessary. El Search Party Team has no use for such."  
"Very good, sir."  
_Oh no, I've got to warn Chung!_ your head screamed as you ran towards the exit. Once outside, you ignored the dozens of Neoshadows that approached you and started looking for your two best friends. But then one of the Wyverns tackled you from behind. _D4mmit, don't these things ever leave you alone for once?!_  
You wiped them out with a huge fire attack in no time and continued to run forward. But then a whole 'nother mob appeared, you annihilated them, another showed up, yadda yadda yadda that continued so many times you eventually ignored the attacks and continued to run. You paused momentarily when you saw two figures in the distance. _Chung and Elsword!_.  
You started to run towards them, but suddenly someone grabbed your wrists from behind you and held them behind your back. Another hand came up to your face and clasped your mouth shut. You tried to kick and summon your Silver Shooters, but nothing came. You tried with all your might, but nothing happened still. "There's not point in resisting," a familiar voice said behind you, "you are powerless if you cannot use your hands."  
You tried to scream 'Rena let me go you fu%king b1tch' but all that came out was "mphm mm mhm!" since his hand was over your mouth.  
"You're a very useful piece to our puzzle," Rena whispered in your ear, "You're a very..._unique_ girl, and oh so powerful too." and before she could explain what he was talking about, she let go of your mouth and instead, held one of her arrows to your throat. "Now, girl, walk," she demanded as she pushed you in the direction of Chung and Elsword.


End file.
